


A Reason to Celebrate

by astraplain



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri had no idea what was happening, but he was in the middle of it as usual</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason to Celebrate

“Conrad!” Yuuri stomped up the hallway towards his mentor as fast as his flippered feet would allow. He had his mouth open, ready to complain when his eyes and brain caught up with each other. “Why are you dressed like a bright green ninja with a plaid fedora?”

“Good morning, Yuuri.” It was times like these that Conrad was thankful for all those years of practice at maintaining a poker face. He could barely take in the neon pink spectacle that was his godson. “I see Wolfram provided your costume for the festival.”

“What festival? I woke up this morning and all of my clothes were missing and Wolfram was wearing a tiara and putting me in this… this… I don’t even know what I’m supposed to be!” He gestured widely with his pink-gloved hands, taking in his pink, curly wig, pink rouged cheeks, shiny pink lips and pink rubber nose, downwards to the glittery pink bowtie and matching, oversized tunic that stopped at the knees to reveal blue-green scale covered legs ending in matching flippers.

“Apparently you’re a mer-clown.”

“A what?”

“They’re quite rare. Mer-people aren't known for their senses of humor.”

“So why am I dressed like one?” Yuuri demanded, flailing for extra emphasis and nearly knocking down one of the colorful banners that had appeared overnight.

“Heika!!” Gunter barreled down the hall and tackle-hugged Yuuri so quickly that it wasn't until Conrad broke them apart that he realized the red-silk blur was his adviser. Dressed like a belly dancer. In a fuchsia motorcycle jacket.

“There you are!” Wolfram, Yuuri's accidental fiancé, stomped up to join them in what appeared to be a pale pink wetsuit paired with a patchwork tutu, glass slippers and a tiara. He was clutching a scepter that they all eyed warily.

"What are you all wearing?" Yuuri cried, eyes flicking between the three men as if he couldn't decide which outfit was the least disturbing.

"Gwendal's asking for you, Gunter," Wolfram said, ignoring Yuuri's question. "One of the wings on his bearbee costume needs more glitter."

"He always leaves these things for the last minute," Gunter fretted as he hurried off.

"I wish someo--- mpfh!" Yuuri glared at Conrad and Wolfram; they had both clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Watch it, wimp!" Wolfram snapped before taking his hand away slowly. There was a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Heika," Conrad said carefully as he removed his hand from Yuuri's mouth. "Do you remember Gunter telling you about the holidays we celebrate here? They are... different from the ones you have on Earth."

"He didn't listen," Wolfram grumbled. "He never listens."

"I do listen," Yuuri countered quickly, then trailed off as he added, "when I can stay awake." He saw their matching expressions and added, "You know what Gunter's lectures are like."

The both had to concede, although Wolfram still looked annoyed - but then that was his favorite expression, at least around Yuuri.

"Today is one of our oldest holidays, so you must be very careful not to wish for anything until the festival starts."

"Why not?" Yuuri wondered, still more concerned about everyone's clothing than some festival that probably involved a lot of strange food. He spared a moment to hope that Wolfram hadn't been allowed back into the kitchen since the flaming, flying broccoli incident.

"It's part of the festival. Everyone writes their wishes down on flower petals and puts them in a basket. Then Ryan and his sand panda take them out into the desert and scatter them. Anyone that finds a wish-petal brings it back next month for another festival."

"That doesn't sound too bad, " Yuuri said, scratching at his wig and dodging Wolfram's reprimand-by-scepter. "But that doesn't explain these clothes. Don't you usually wear something nice for holidays?"

"Not this one," Conrad assured him. "It wouldn't be... appropriate." He glanced over when Wolfram let out a huff of amusement. "In fact, the point of the festival, and the wishes, is to be inappropriate."

"That's why it's called the Festival of Inappropriate Wishes," Wolfram chimed in with a gleam in his eye that made Yuuri take a step backwards.

"Inappropriate wishes?" Why would you celebrate that?" Yuuri wondered, feeling more confused than ever. He'd been confused a lot since being shoved into a toilet by bullies and being pulled into an alternate world where he became their demon king.

"Because," Wolfram replied slowly, "if no one made inappropriate wishes, then there would be no reason for next month's Celebration of Unexpected Results." He waved the scepter absently and almost took out Conrad's left eye. "And just think of what would happen if people went around having inappropriate wishes all the time!"

There was a pained cry of "no more glitter" from the direction of Gwendal's room and Wolfram ran off to help, scepter poised for battle, leaving Yuuri and Conrad alone.

"Inappropriate wishes? Unexpected Results?" Yuuri was babbling. Conrad patted his arm soothingly and leaned in close to give, what Yuuri hoped would be sage words of advice.

"There's cake," Conrad offered.

Close enough, Yuuri decided as he flippered his way awkwardly down the corridor, his friend and mentor at his side.

::end::


End file.
